Various types of packages are available for electrical components, such as active and passive semiconductor devices, resistors, capacitors, and inductors, among other components. The packages can secure and protect the components and provide electrically conductive leads or pads to make electrical contacts with the components. Depending upon the style, the packages can be surface mounted, through-hole mounted, or inserted into printed circuit boards, among other mounting techniques. The type, size, lead style, and materials of any given package can be chosen based on the type of components being housed within them, as well as the application for the components. Certain packages can be more or less suitable for high power and/or high frequency components.